Cuando las almas sueñan
by jiineza
Summary: ¿Es posible soñar con alguien que nunca haz visto? Cassie Lang no puede dormir tanto como quisiera, por las noches unos extraños sueños le impiden estar tranquila y no puede concentrarse. Hay alguien que no conoce, alguien que la espera detrás de su ultima visión para descubrir juntos todo lo que un par de inusuales héroes son capaces de sentir.
"Día dieciséis, he vuelto a soñar con él"…

Cassandra Lang era lo que se conocía como una chica enamorada, creyente empedernida del "felices por siempre" aunque su suerte en el amor no haya sido tan buena hasta el momento.

Nunca perdía las esperanzas.

Hija del súper héroe "Hombre Hormiga" y traviesa desde niña, ahora ella tenía poderes que iban desde encogerse a nivel celular hasta aumentar su tamaño a nivel rascacielos. Obviamente SHIELD la quería a pesar de ser prácticamente una agencia inexistente.

Ella era feliz de ser entrenada y participar de pequeñas misiones, sintiéndose más útil ahí que en su casa con problemas familiares, lo que detonara la separación de su madre y ella, partiendo a casa de su padre…que casi nunca estaba por supuesto.

De día estudiaba, de tarde entrenaba, de noche intentaba dormir.

¿Desde cuándo lo veía? Siempre bajando con elegancia desde el cielo, con esa suave sonrisa que le paralizaba, extendiendo su mano en una invitación a ir con él. Entonces, antes de tocarlo, despertaba en medio de la madrugada, queriendo volver a dormir y terminar aquellas visiones, pero lo único que lograba era cerrar los ojos e imaginar qué pasaba después, así hasta el amanecer. No pasaba a diario, pero si a menudo, y cada noche rogaba verlo de nuevo, aunque despertara con la misma pregunta: ¿Quién eres?

Volaba sin alas, más de una vez pensó que se trataba de un ángel, incluso, en sus más extraños delirios, llegó a creer que se trataba de un alíen que llegaría a darle el mensaje de ser elegida para salvar alguna civilización perdida…vaya que no dormir le hacía mal.

Sus entrenamientos fueron reanudados después del accidente en Sokovia. No se les fue informado a los jóvenes alumnos de mucho, y era una suerte pues en esa situación ni siquiera hubiese puesto atención. Lo único que había oído era lo que el mundo ya sabía; una ciudad entera cayendo en pedazos por culpa de un lunático robot fuera de control. Todo normal, pero… ¿no había sido por esos días que sus sueños empezaron? Un día antes tal vez, pero para no olvidarlos, después de su cuarto sueño con él resolvió escribirlos. Primero parecían sueños normales, luego recurrentes, después de la décima visión sin darse cuenta examinaba el rostro de todos buscando similitudes con el tipo en cuestión.

A nadie le había contado nada, sus uñas eran las que sufrían las palabras ansiosas de salir y que se quedaban en los dientes. Estaba distraída, un caos mental pensando en si sus sueños eran un deseo interno de enamorarse después de que Nathaniel la dejara por regresar a su lugar de origen, si era una señal para olvidarlo, cosa sencilla después de estar ocupada tanto tiempo pensando en su "ángel", si era uno de esos sueños apocalípticos a nivel personal donde auguraba un fuerte suceso o si era un sueño común y corriente al cual le estaba poniendo más interés del debido.

Y su destino no pudo haberse puesto mejor…o peor.

Esa noche escuchó su voz.

Fue una sola palabra, su nombre. Despertó en ese momento, pero su visión seguía ahí, frente a ella, a un lado de la cama y mirándole fijamente. Se quedó estática y la respiración se le iba, irregular y pesada, estaba ahogándose y por más que luchaba no lograba moverse, era como estar amarrada a la cama, o como si alguien estuviese sosteniendo sus extremidades. Y entonces, volvió a despertar. Alarmada y sudando, sabía qué fue aquello, lo conocido como "parálisis del sueño", cuando tu cerebro despierta antes que tu cuerpo, cuando desesperado crea fuertes alucinaciones para alertar que algo no anda bien.

Pero esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

Sin importarle la hora tomó su celular y escribió a toda prisa a Kate, su compañera en SHIELD:

' _Acaba de pasarme algo, no te había contado, pero me urge decírtelo ahora, estoy empezando a tener miedo'_

Y la respuesta llegó…dos horas después, a las seis de la mañana.

' _L_ _o siento Cassie, acabo de ver el mensaje, espero sigas viva. Me lo cuentas en la base cuando lleguemos, ahora mismo me estoy preparando para ir a la escuela. Te veo en la tarde.'_

Pero Cassie, aún después de leer el mensaje seguía ensimismada en sus pensamientos, cubierta hasta el cuello con sus sabanas, mirando donde antes estuviese su visión sentado, esperando que algo sucediera. Media hora después reaccionó por fin. Se levantó de la cama como rayo al baño, abriendo ambas llaves y hacer todo tan rápido como podía. Solo alcanzó a tomar una manzana de la mesa antes de poder salir corriendo de su casa, maldiciendo internamente por dejar que su mente le jugara tan mala pasada.

La escuela no le ayudó mucho, los problemas en su cuaderno eran difíciles, pero más difícil era para ella concentrarse y resolverlos, su cerebro inquieto mandaba a sus dedos a hacer rayones sin sentido en las hojas hasta que el lápiz acabara su punta. El reloj le gritaba su tic tac, impacientándola en sus clases de literatura antes de oír el timbre de salida y sobresaltarse, reaccionar y tirar todos sus materiales a la mochila para ser la primera en salir del aula, ignorar a sus compañeros y apresurarse a las regaderas, cambiarse y dirigirse al encuentro con su amiga.

Kate, de las mejores arqueras del mundo solo después de Clint Barton, ya la esperaba en la entrada de la nave que las llevaría al Triskelion donde solían entrenar.

— ¡Sobreviviste a la pesadilla! — fue el saludo que le dio la chica a la rubia sin saber cuan cerca estaban sus palabras de la realidad.

— Eso creo…pero juro que está matándome poco a poco…

— Ya… ¿Vas a contarme? — empezaba a caminar junto a ella al interior del vehículo para que empezara el despegue.

Cassie tragó un bolo de saliva con sabor a nervios secos ¿por dónde empezar? _'Sueño con un tipo extraño que me parece atractivo y me asusta al mismo tiempo"_ Oh, eso sonaba genial " _te creerá loca, eso seguro_ ". Asintió sin estar tan segura de lo que quería decir, pero si no le decía acabaría por gritarlo a los cuatro vientos.

— Verás, últimamente he tenido sueños extraños con alguien que no conozco… — sus dedos empezaban a juguetear entre ellos, hizo una pausa para verificar que su amiga escuchaba y esperar que dijera algo.

— Eso es normal a veces. Tu cerebro recibe mucha información inútil y entonces, digamos que lo desecha en los sueños – la chica hacía gestos con las manos hacia su alrededor y su cabeza para explicar lo que decía—. Seguro viste a alguien en la calle y sin darte cuenta tu cerebro guardó su apariencia – con la misma facilidad con la que habló, la peli negra alzó los hombros restándole importancia al asunto.

— ¿Y es normal soñar con este sujeto diecisiete veces?... – desvió su vista esperando alguna clase de regaño al tiempo que mordía su labio inferior, sentía culpa a pesar de no ser responsable de lo que le pasaba.

— Espera… ¿hablas en serio? ¿Eso siquiera es posible? — examinaba a la rubia como si estuviese frente a un ex convicto.

Lang solo suspiró cubriéndose el rostro colorado con las manos, sentía la mirada de la arquera fusilando la poca cordura que le quedaba.

— ¡No me mires así, Kate! Te dije que daba miedo. Juro que no he visto a este tipo en ningún lado, no creo que haya en este mundo alguien como él…— en sus mejillas la sangre se concentraba al oírse a ella misma hablar así de alguien. La última vez que pasó le rompieron el corazón y aunque la idea de enamorarse de nuevo no estaba fuera de sus planes no dejaba de doler cuando lo recordaba, y eso era algo que no se le escapaba a su amiga.

— ¿Sabes? Yo también me he enamorado de alguien que no conozco…excepto claro que yo solo lo veía en mis libros.

— ¡No estoy enamorada de él! Eso sería… — " _ridículo_ " pensó ella, pero no quería admitirlo, hacerlo significaba que ella también era una ridícula, pues sus nervios no crecían solo porque sí. Había algo en este sujeto que llamaba tanto su atención y le ponía los vellos de punta cuando se imaginaba la unión de sus manos con las de ella.

Los ojos de Kate le esperaban a seguir lo que estaba diciendo pero su nave ya había llegado a la base de aterrizaje y uno de los agentes las llamaba para pasar al área de entrenamiento, cosa que aprovechó la rubia para cambiar de tema mientras se dirigían al lugar.

— Hey, hace días no veo a América, ¿no se ha comunicado contigo?

— Sé lo que tratas de hacer — entrecerraba los ojos para culparla de haber desviado la plática, ella nunca caía en eso— y no, no se ha comunicado desde que una tal Carol Danvers la solicitó. Ahora, dime como es él.

— ¿Quién? — sonriendo con la característica sonrisa que a veces la delataba como ahora, Cassie esperaba que su compañera dejara el tema un rato, y es que por un momento se había arrepentido de contarlo, en su fuero interno sabía que se estaba volviendo loca y que ahora eran dos personas las que lo creían así.

— No finjas, sabes de lo que hablo. Tal vez verlo tantas veces significa que pronto lo conocerás…— una sonrisa traviesa asomó la cara de la peli negra, una cargada de insinuación y picardía que a la rubia le revolvió el estómago.

— ¡Por dios Kate, no digas eso! Él…él no puede existir…

— Entonces que de malo tiene que me digas como es, ¡vamos dime!

En obstinación definitivamente ganaba la arquera, cuando quería algo simplemente lo tomaba le guste o le moleste a la gente, y con la joven Lang no era la excepción. Podía presionar hasta el fin de los tiempos a las personas para hablar y decir la verdad, aunque le costara la vida, su orgullo a veces podía más.

Pero en ese momento, frente a ellas un hombre en traje pasó de un lado a otro, atravesando la sala de entrenamientos que les estaba esperando al final del pasillo, llamando la atención de ambas chicas, quedándose en silencio un momento esperando que volviera a pasar, cosa que no ocurrió. En vez de eso, una voz gruesa las sorprendió desde atrás, asustándoles en un principio y dejándolas boquiabiertas después de voltear a ver.

— Señoritas, las invito a darse prisa y pasar al área de entrenamiento, si son muy amables.

Rubio, alto y fuerte, el capitán América era por mucho el sueño de media población femenina en el mundo, y aún a quien no le gustara, nadie podía negar su atractivo.

Y ahí estaban ellas, atrapando moscas, reaccionando solo ante el gesto del hombre que les indicara por segunda vez el camino y que les hiciera apurar su paso, olvidando de lo que hablaban para entrar por fin a su destino, topándose con sus compañeros formados en dos filas, una frente a otra.

Una agente apuntó a Kate y luego señaló a sus compañeros, luego hizo lo mismo con Cassie, pero con la fila contraria. Los jóvenes se miraban unos a otros sin hablar, el silencio solo era interrumpido con la voz de los dos únicos vengadores presentes, hablando en voz baja entre ellos.

Un minuto después el ultimo "alumno" tomó su lugar asignado. La rubia mordía sus uñas que ya estaban tocando la piel, empezaba a sentir mariposas en el estómago por culpa de un pequeño presentimiento, nacido del recuerdo de aquella madrugada aún fresca en su mente.

Culpaba sus crecientes nervios a la presencia de Anthony Stark y Steve Rogers, ella no era la única buscando respuestas en caras ajenas y tampoco la única tratando de desarrollar poderes psíquicos para leerle la mente a los agentes parados en posición de firmes en las esquinas, pero lo que si la destacaba en silencio de los demás era su distanciamiento mental— espacial, que se hizo obvio cuando todos en la sala desviaron los ojos hacia arriba excepto ella.

— ¡Pss, pss! ¡Cassie! — su amiga susurraba tratando de llamar su atención.

El silencio fue corrompido de nuevo esta vez por todos los presentes, los chicos murmuraban cosas entre sí, uno a lado del otro, pero sin sacar de sus pensamientos a la rubia. Kate intentó dar un paso al frente para hacerle señas a su compañera. En cuanto lo logró, Cassie buscó la mirada de la arquera tratando de averiguar qué era lo que quería decirle sin entenderle nada. Cansada de hacer gestos, la peli negra echó el disimulo a la mierda y apuntó con ambas manos hacia los ahora tres sujetos conversando.

Lang se quedó de una pieza al observarlo.

" _Mi visión_ "

Un frio le recorrió la columna hasta la nuca y sus manos empezaron a sudarle. Su rostro se ponía de mil colores sin saber qué hacer ni cómo reaccionar. Su cuerpo respondía sin voluntad, las cejas le temblaban y sus ojos se ponían cristalinos bajo el constante parpadeo irregular que presentaban.

" _No puede ser, no puede estar pasando…él no existe, él no debería estar aquí_ …" llevó sus manos a la boca como si lo que pensara fuera a escaparse de su cerebro, estaba casi en un estado de shock.

El director Fury entraba ignorando monumentalmente a los jóvenes para dirigirse a los héroes, musitar un par de palabras y luego caminar entre ambas filas como si en realidad no hubiese nadie ahí, empezando un discurso que claramente Cassie no comprendió.

—… ellos necesitarán ayuda extra, no todos podrán ir. Son tiempos difíciles y las misiones son riesgosas, a nadie se le obligará a participar si no es su voluntad. Serán vigilados en sus entrenamientos a partir de ahora por ellos y hasta nuevo aviso — El hombre pasaba su ojo bueno por todos sin dejar de hablar, pero pausando cada frase, algunas cosas lograban colarse a través del subconsciente de la chica y otras simplemente la traspasaban—…si es necesario ellos compartirán esta sala con ustedes, ayudándoles a mejorar…

Quería voltear la vista hacia él, verificar si era real, si no imaginó su físico en el cuerpo de alguien que para nada tenía que ver. Ya sus labios presentaban marcas rojas por morderlos tan fuerte y cada vez más el aire a su alrededor se volvía denso. Kate le miró extraño, acercándosele, sacudiendo su mano frente a ella, musitando palabras inaudibles que se perdían en algún lugar entre sus compañeros mientras sus ojos le traicionaban, encontrando los de aquel extraño sobre ella, atravesando su alma como el más afilado de los flechazos jamás conocidos.

Su nombre fue lo último que pudo escuchar antes de desvanecerse.

Dos horas después unas blancas luces le cegaban por encima de su cabeza, el olor a alcohol y material hospitalario le dieron una idea de donde se encontraba, o de donde esperaba no estar. Frotó sus ojos sintiendo como su piel se erizaba aparentemente sin razón, sus manos seguían frías pero los nervios se habían ido, ahora todo lo que sentía era un extraño sabor a paz en su interior.

— Has despertado…

" _Esa voz…"_ sus ojos se abrieron como platos mientras reunía fuerzas antes de descubrir que, a su lado, él estaba ahí, sentado con su expresión tan serena, cálida y fría a la vez, esperando una respuesta coherente por parte de la rubia, pero lo único que obtuvo en cambio fue una expresión fuera de los limites descriptibles.

El sujeto levantó su mano hacia ella y con suavidad la tomó, una pequeña descarga eléctrica en el área donde apenas la había tocado ocasionó que ambos retiraran involuntariamente sus manos unos centímetros, y perplejos, se miraron solo un par de segundos sin decir nada, contemplándose, buscando en el rostro de cada uno algún indicio culpable de lo que acababa de pasar, indagando al final que no había un modo aceptable de explicarlo.

Sin miedo a que sucediera de nuevo y esta vez sin tocarla, el tipo extendió su palma hacia ella y sin necesidad de esperar, Cassie posó su muñeca sobre ésta.

— Perdón si te asusté, no fue mi intención — dos dedos juntos en la parte interior y a un centímetro de distancia de la articulación, tan meticuloso, tomando la frecuencia cardíaca de la chica.

— ¿Quién eres? — soltó sin pensar en un susurro, temiendo no haber sido escuchada. Pasó exactamente un minuto antes de ser soltada dejándola con una pequeña punzada en el corazón.

— Tus signos vitales se han restablecido, tu presión de nuevo ha descendido a niveles normales…

— ¿Quién eres? — interrumpió con la misma pregunta con su voz un poco más fuerte, atrayendo esa mirada de color imposible.

Con un suspiro el sujeto se enderezó sin dejar de mirarle, algo en él a pesar de su semblante tan estoico le hacían creer a ella que no estaba seguro de lo que a continuación diría.

— Me llaman Visión, soy una inteligencia artificial construida a partir de vibranium…

— Oh, Visión…— la chica miró sus manos y se mordió el labio inferior con vergüenza— no te he entendido nada.

Una sonrisa pequeña adornó el rostro del ya no tan imperturbable desconocido, relajando por completo a Cassie y disipando la tensión del ambiente.

— Digamos que soy un androide con conciencia propia, hecho del material más fuerte que existe en el planeta – explicó en resumidas cuentas con paciencia a una muy curiosa rubia.

— Creí que eso solo podía pasar en la televisión…

Lo miraba fascinada mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos, tal vez inconsciente de que justo así sentía su mente; una maraña de preguntas que no acababan de formularse y que saltaban de un lado a otro. ¿Por qué su corazón latió rápido en su pecho y su estómago se removió al mandar a la mierda que aquel sujeto, prácticamente no era un ser humano? ¿Qué significaba el hecho de tener cara a cara a la razón de su insomnio?

—Es un poco increíble, lo sé –. " _No más increíble que no haya muerto de la impresión_ " pensó la chica desviando su vista a su alrededor—. Estas en la enfermería, sigues en el Triskelion, no te preocupes…dime ¿te sientes mejor? – un cosquilleo cálido en el dorso de la mano le regresó su mirada a él, congelándola un momento, lo suficiente como para re descubrir lo increíblemente profundos que podían ser un par de ojos artificiales en comparación a los de un hombre común. ¿Qué nadie se había dado cuenta antes de eso? Ella sí, lo sabía desde la primera noche que soñó con él.

—Eso creo. ¿Qué me pasó?

—Te desmayaste. Tu compañera evitó que cayeras al suelo… y yo te traje.

— ¿Tú me cargaste hasta aquí? – Visión asintió con ese tímido gesto formándosele en la cara para sorpresa de ella, ruborizándola —. ¿Por qué?

— Cuando te vi sabía que algo estaba pasándote, luego te desmayaste y… — el héroe bajó la vista como si en el suelo estuviese su respuesta— No pude evitar preocuparme por ti — la piel de la chica se erizó acabada la frase, recorrió su brazo para evitar que él lo notara junto al rubor en sus mejillas, que era más notorio ahora.

— ¿Cómo es que lo sabías?

Las cejas del androide se fruncieron en una mueca dudosa, ella le observaba a detalle mientras éste evidentemente buscaba la manera de explicarse. A punto estuvo de hablar, quedándose con los labios semiabiertos ante la llegada de un agente, equipado con una tableta transparente mostrando alguna clase de gráfica, que entró sin permiso a la habitación, dirigiéndose a Visión.

— El director Fury requiere de su presencia con los jóvenes. Ahora.

— Bien. En un minuto estaré ahí

Con un ademán el sujeto salió, dejándolos solos de nuevo, con una rubia mostrando tristeza y un sintezoide actuando por impulso, levantando el rostro de la chica para mirarle directo a los ojos, poniéndola nerviosa.

— Dime, ¿esto suele pasarte a menudo?

— Ah…yo. ¿Qué cosa? — un leve calor se desarrollaba a su alrededor, la inquietud en su interior le hacía temer de una manera indescifrable el hecho de no volver a verlo, como si lo fuese a perder. Luchaba contra ese sentimiento, no le dejaba pensar con claridad.

— Desmayarte. ¿Sufres de la presión? ¿Comiste bien antes de venir? — su mano subió en una ligera caricia hasta su frente en un típico gesto para averiguar cuando alguien tenía fiebre.

Una sonrisa cargada de culpa se añadió a la negación, en todo el día lo único que había entrado por la boca de la chica fue la manzana de esa mañana y supuso inocentemente que se trataba de eso. Visión le sonrió de vuelta con ternura, suspiró y se levantó de su asiento ante la mirada confundida de la chica.

" _No te vayas"_

— Le diré a alguien que te traiga algo de comer — caminaba hasta la salida sin detenerse — tus compañeros pronto acabaran su entrenamiento por hoy, les agradará saber que estas bien. Cuidat-

— ¡Espera! — la puerta ya estaba abierta con el exterior esperando al androide, Cassie tenía sus ojos fijos en él y su brazo extendido, deteniéndolo en el momento justo—. ¿Volverás mañana?

—Eso espero — con una mirada que derritió toda angustia en el pecho de la rubia, salió dejándola con un largo suspiro saliendo de su boca y enrollando su dedo en su cabello totalmente perdida, hasta que cayó de nuevo en la realidad.

" _¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué me siento tan frágil y pesada? Oh, por dios, creerá que estoy desesperada, ¿Qué hice? Apenas lo conozco y ya quiero volver a verle, ¿Quién es realmente?"_

La ansiedad que las dudas plantaban estaban creciendo, lo único que sabía era que el tipo de sus sueños no era humano, y eso, francamente, ni le decía nada ni le importaba lo suficiente para evitar que su corazón volcara cada que recordara su tacto. "Debo estar demente" se repetía a lo largo de los minutos que restaron antes de que el mismo agente de hacía unos momentos entrara con una bandeja de comida.

— Disculpe, ¿mis compañeros aún no acaban de entrenar?

— Se demorarán un poco más, los vengadores se presentaron ante ellos y el ultimo por hacerlo era Visión — el agente apuntó la silla donde antes estuviera el androide—. Ya sabes, el robot que estaba contigo.

Por un momento la palabra "robot" le pareció una ofensa a la chica, algo como llamar a Visión un simple objeto, inanimado y sin vida.

De pronto un nuevo vuelco atacó su corazón, uno doloroso que casi le hizo derramar una lagrima. ¿Había sentido tantas cosas junto a alguien sin vida? Junto a una sonrisa que le produjo mariposas en el estómago, que la llenó de una calidez que nadie le había dado nunca.

No lo quería creer.

No lo quería aceptar.

Ahora sus pensamientos la ahogaban, nada tenía sentido. Desde sus sueños hasta el hecho de haberlo conocido, ni siquiera sus malditos ojos azules tenían sentido, ¿Quién fue el estúpido que se atrevió a construir algo tan perfecto? ¿Era un algo o un alguien?

La puerta se abrió de nuevo asustando a la joven y tratando de recomponerse, no quería preocupar a nadie más. Su amiga fue quien entró esta vez, dando un paso hacia su derecha dejando que el agente saliera. Tan sumida estaba en su embrollo que había olvidado que el hombre seguía en la misma habitación que ella.

— Hola. ¿Te sientes mejor? Visión nos dijo que estabas bien, pero quise venir a asegurarme — si estaba preocupada, lo disimulaba bastante. La arquera más bien se veía emocionada, su rostro reflejaba entusiasmo—. Los hubieses visto ¡son geniales! ¿Sabías que el escudo del capi está hecho con el material más resistente del mundo? Mierda, eso no es lo mejor. Tony le lanzó un golpe a Visión ¡y lo traspasó! Ni un solo rasguño, Visión es ahora un nuevo vengador que…

— Kate… — con cada vez que escuchaba su nombre las entrañas se le removían, hiriendo algo en ella— no sé qué me pasa. — la expresión de Bishop se neutralizó de repente dando paso a la incredulidad.

— No me asustes Cassie, no puede ser tan grave, si fuese así Fury hubiese mandado a un doctor o te hubiese llevado a uno de esos cubículos aislados para…

— No, no me refiero a eso. Se trata de él, de Visión…

— ¿Visión? Pero si fue él quien te trajo, él se ofreció de hecho, no entiendo a qué te refieres — cruzándose de brazos, la peli negra mostró un deje de enfado, usual en ella cuando algo no le era obvio. Por su parte, Cassie no dejaba de empuñar la sábana que estaba debajo de ella cubriendo la camilla donde se encontraba, a leguas se le notaban los nervios carcomiéndole, dando señales confusas a su amiga— Cassie… no me dirás que él te hizo algo ¿verdad? Porque me valdría una mierda que sea un venga…

— ¡No! Por dios no, Kate, ni lo digas — su voz salió casi en un grito, inaceptable era una palabra que se quedaba corta al pensar siquiera en algo como eso—…es sobre lo que te decía antes de… desmayarme.

— ¿Sobre tus sueños con un extraño?

— Si… ya no es tan extraño ahora.

La arquera tardó alrededor de tres segundos en descifrar todo el asunto, examinando las facciones ajenas para tantear la posible broma, pero nada de eso había en Cassie. Sin terminar de creerlo, se sentó a su lado recargando su espalda en la silla, cruzando tanto brazos como piernas.

— A ver si entendí: ¿Tratas de decirme que soñaste más de diez veces con Visión antes de saber que existía? — las cejas alzadas de la chica no podían significar otra cosa más que escepticismo, sin embargo, la rubia asintió temiendo escuchar una fuerte reprimenda. Kate solo soltó un suspiro cansino y se sostuvo el puente de la nariz. Eso fue tal vez peor que un regaño—. Eso es imposible, Cassie, además ¿Cómo estas tan segura?

— No sé, es decir… es igual que en mis sueños, su cara, su cuerpo, su piel. Todo. Hoy por poco me ahogaba al no poder despertar, fue por eso que te mandé el mensaje, porque por fin hoy escuché su voz y te lo digo, es la misma. Cuando lo vi ahí afuera sentí que mi cuerpo se volvía de piedra, empecé a marearme y ni quiera me di cuenta, es él. ¡No puede ser una casualidad!

— ¿Y por qué soñarías con él? No tiene sentido.

— ¡Lo sé! — sus manos se enterraron en sus cabellos y sus rodillas se flexionaron hacia ella, escondiendo su cara— por eso estoy así, Kate, porque no sé qué pensar…

— Cuando dije que posiblemente lo conocerías no lo decía enserio, ahora yo tampoco sé que pensar.

Transcurrieron un par de segundos antes de que alguna volviera hablar. Las chicas le daban vueltas al problema con deducciones sin base alguna, solo indagando en lo que podría significar o lo que podría suceder. Cuando se quedaron sin más que decir decidieron salir del lugar hacia la nave que las llevaría a tierra de regreso, con un silencio casi perturbador para el piloto, que estaba acostumbrado a escuchar de lunes a viernes el parloteo del dúo sin parar por todo el trayecto. Ahora sus mentes estaban difusas, la rubia dando vueltas imaginarias y la arquera mirándola, tratando de descifrar lo que le pasaba a su amiga.

Por la noche el padre de la rubia llegó a casa con varias heridas y curitas en la piel, fue recibido por ella y un par de gasas, aunque el hombre asegurara estar bien poco le escuchó su hija, que ya estaba limpiando un par de rasguños de la mandíbula. Entretanto, se ponían al corriente de su día, de las misiones alrededor del mundo con respecto a las nuevas instalaciones que HYDRA de repente descuidaba sospechosamente. Scott era cuidadoso con lo que contaba, no quería asustar a su "pulga" ya que ambos trabajaban en la misma agencia, por así decirlo, sin embargo, era una manera de protegerla también, para que pensara dos veces antes de aceptar cualquier misión que tuviera que ver con lo ocurrido y lo peligroso que se podía tornar de un momento a otro. Entre ambos se cuidaban, la relación padre-hija que tenían era ejemplar y si no fueran súper héroes hasta podría decirse que era normal.

Todo bien, pero ahora la joven tenía dos cosas en que pensar esa noche.

Al día siguiente su padre cocinaba el desayuno muy temprano, se notaba cansado aún y no era común verlo despierto a esa hora. Con el dulce olor a hot cakes y los ojos en sospecha, Cassie se le acercó besando su mejilla y poniendo los platos en la mesa.

— ¿Volverás a irte? — preguntó Cassie, curiosa.

— Al menos hoy no, pulga ¿querías algo? — contestó su padre, sin mirarla, aún ocupado con el desayuno.

— No, lo pregunto por el hecho de verte cocinando. A las seis de la mañana. Un jueves.

— Oh, eso. Ayer me contaron que tuviste un pequeño incidente por no comer bien –. " _Rayos_ " pensó. Se sintió descubierta por un momento— ¿debería preocuparme?

— No papá, solo se me hizo tarde, por eso no pude desayunar.

— ¿Tampoco almorzaste? — Preguntó el mayor, a leguas se notaba que no creía en la mentira de su hija.

— Es que…se me olvidó — sonrió mostrando los dientes fingiendo inocencia.

— ¿Se te olvidó almorzar? ¿Y no te dio hambre? — acabó de servir la comida para sentarse frente a ella y empezar a comer. La rubia negó y le imitó, quedando en silencio—. ¿Está todo bien en la escuela?

— Sí, un poco estresante es todo, ya sabes, lo normal.

— ¿Y en SHIELD? — un suspiro evidenció que había dado en el blanco, la chica recordó todo lo que pasó con Visión, tensándose al momento.

— Bien…no te preocupes no volverá a pasarme, trataré de comer bien ¿sí? — tomó el ultimo sorbo de su jugo antes de levantarse y despedirse de su padre bajo un "cuídate mucho".

La escuela transcurrió exactamente como el día anterior con la diferencia de que esta vez sí comió previo a su entrenamiento, y que ahora sabía el nombre de a quien esperaba. Kate la notó algo desesperada, en sus palabras estaba "ansiosa y fresca al mismo tiempo", algo así como una lechuga lista para ser comida. Natasha Romanoff y Steve Rogers ya se encontraban en la sala de entrenamiento para cuando ellas llegaron. Solo faltaba él.

Los vengadores dieron instrucciones para empezar con luchas cuerpo a cuerpo, Natasha eligió a un joven sin pareja mientras el Capitán observaba a todos de cerca. Para cuando las dos horas acabaron Cassie había recibido un par de golpes extras a causa de la distracción constante por buscarlo en cualquier parte de la sala.

— Escuché que si los llamaban tenían que salir de inmediato – la arquera tomaba una botella de agua a la salida de su entrenamiento, trataba, a su modo, de darle ánimos a la rubia. Sabía que estaba desanimada no sólo porque se había encogido cuando les habían prohibido usar sus poderes.

— ¿Crees que haya sido una emergencia? — preguntó Cassie, preocupada.

— Probablemente, o tal vez solo no le tocaba venir hoy – alzó los hombros para darle a entender que todo estaba bien, aunque no lo supieran.

— No me imagino una agenda con sus nombres y los días marcados para cada uno, además ¿qué caso tendría si los llaman en éstas misiones?

— Tranquila – regalándole una sonrisa, su amiga le tomó el hombro en un ligero apretón, no quería verla triste, un rostro tan lindo como el de Cassie debía permanecer siempre radiante, sin perturbaciones amorosas como en los que solía estar constantemente ¿cómo es que no hallaba a ese alguien especial aún? No había forma de saberlo y no sabía si el androide podría ayudar de mucho, pero con tal de verla feliz estaba dispuesta a apoyarla, aunque eso significara ser su pañuelo después —. Volverás a verlo…

El viernes llegó sin pena ni gloria, la escuela la mantuvo ocupada lo suficiente para solo suspirar cuando pensaba en él. Las horas transcurrieron hasta su entrenamiento donde una eufórica Kate en compañía de América Chávez la esperaban.

— Hola, América, es bueno verte ¿Cómo te fue?

— Regular, chica. Llegué hace un par de días y me dieron descanso, es una locura ahí afuera. — dijo la joven América, que lucía un poco cansada.

— ¿Qué te ocurre a ti? — dirigiéndose a su sonriente compañera peli negra— te veo muy feliz.

— ¡Lo estoy! Oí que Hawkeye vendría hoy y espero darle una buena impresión.

— Al parecer no eres la única ansiosa por ver a un vengador…— la morena entre cerró los ojos con una sonrisa cómplice, mirando a la rubia.

— Veo que ya te contó…

— Ups — alcanzó a decir la arquera al tiempo que entraban a la sala tres figuras adultas.

A la joven Lang se le revolvió el estómago al verlo claramente, su sonrisa no pudo más que ensancharse y dar brincos internos, inconsciente de que halaba la ropa de América de un lado a otro.

— ¡Calma chica, ya lo vi!

— Oh, lo siento — un ligero rubor se posó en sus mejillas incontrolablemente, soltando a su amiga y formándose junto a ella, esperando instrucciones como sus compañeros.

Bruce Banner se presentó al grupo, explicó algunas cuestiones y respondió a las preguntas de los jóvenes curiosos, todo acerca de Hulk, lo típico para el científico más temperamental del planeta.

Clint Barton también se presentó ante todos y alardeó un poco sobre sus hazañas. Kate le había hecho una pregunta que, sin quererlo, había sonado como reto, y nadie retaba a Hawkeye sin necesidad de demostrar lo que podía hacer.

— ¿Cómo dices que te llamas, niña?

— No soy una niña, y me llamo Kate.

— Bien Kate, esto será el inicio de una bella amistad. — La chica miró con dudas al arquero, entretanto éste se sacaba el arco—. Párate frente a esa pared y extiende los brazos.

— ¿Qué? – casi fue un grito, la emoción se le había escapado por completo.

— ¿No confías en mí, Katie?

— Francamente no, Clinton… — contestó la peli negra, desafiante.

— Oh, eso es bueno, porque entonces serás la primera en aprender la lección de hoy: confianza — Hizo un gesto indicándole a la muchacha que comenzara a caminar. La peli negra cumplió su petición, con fastidio. El hombre colocó su flecha en posición y se acomodó apuntando hacia ella.

— Vamos Barton, es solo una alumna — Banner negó un par de veces, mientras Hawkeye desviaba la mirada hacia él sin descuidar su postura.

— Calma Banner, cuando he…— en el transcurso de esa última palabra el arquero soltó la flecha hacia la joven, incrustándose por encima de su cabeza a escasos milímetros— fallado.

Bishop tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza frente a todos, una sensación de estorbo le cosquilleaba la coronilla indicando que un objeto se encontraba ahí. Al abrir los ojos su expresión pasó a una de enojo, caminó con pasos pesados hacia el arquero y lo encaró con un dedo en su pecho.

— ¡Eres un imbécil! Pudiste haberme matado, tu, pedazo de…

Cassie y América se miraron y de inmediato llegaron con la chica, una tapándole la boca con la mano y otra cargándola, todo ante las risas y miradas de los presentes, llevándola a la fila donde se encontraban antes. Bruce se agarraba el puente de la nariz negándose a sí mismo, Barton se reía como si nada malo ocurriese y Visión solo mostraba una mueca entre la preocupación y la diversión. Cassie le miró y sus ojos se cruzaron con los de él, sintiendo vergüenza de repente, tal vez por el comportamiento de su amiga o por lo que tuvieron que hacer para calmarla.

Luego del incidente, la clase de confianza se desarrolló entre risas y tensiones, no era fácil cerrar los ojos y caminar entre flechas mientras alguien te guiaba, tampoco lo fue meter la mano en una caja sin saber lo que el compañero había elegido introducir, mucho menos lo fue recibir un "golpe" de Visión solo para que éste te atravesara sin sufrir daño alguno. La rubia, entre sus amigos, había sido la única que no hizo gesto alguno cuando el androide dirigiese su puño hacia su rostro, por el contrario, sonrió tal fuera una de las cosas más divertidas en su lista de cosas por hacer, y por supuesto, Visión le sonrió de vuelta, siendo la primera vez que lo hacía de ese modo en lo que iba de todo el entrenamiento.

Al final, las tres amigas se dirigían hasta la pista de aterrizaje del Triskelion, hacia la nave usual. El semblante de la joven Lang irradiaba, no podía estar más contenta de haber visto a Visión llegar e interactuar con él, aunque solo haya sido por mero deber, había sido suficiente recibir esa sonrisa de su parte sintiendo además de confianza, seguridad y protección. Platicaban entonces sobre lo ocurrido y lo poco común que habían sido sus clases cuando el celular de Cassie vibró, distrayéndose un momento para mirarlo.

" _Hola, mira hacia atrás"_

Es lo que decía el mensaje con un extraño código donde se supone debería ir el número telefónico. Sin hacerle mucho caso volteó su cuerpo para descubrir al androide a unos metros de distancia, con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en la cara, tomando por sorpresa a la chica y caminando hacia ella. Kate y América se habían detenido a unos pasos al darse cuenta que su amiga no les seguía la conversación, fijándose en lo que sucedía sin disimulo, con brazos cruzados y miradas traviesas.

— Hola — Saludó él de nuevo al llegar frente a la rubia.

— Hola – _"Tranquila, seguro olvidaste algo y viene a devolverlo ¿a qué más podría venir?"_ los pensamientos de la chica la ponían nerviosa, empezaba a juguetear con su cabello inconscientemente.

— Fuiste la única que no tuvo miedo en el último ejercicio, me gustó la manera en que sonreíste.

— Ah, gracias, yo…no sé qué pasó solo… — trataba de justificarse por haber actuado así y ni siquiera sabía por qué.

— No te preocupes, no estuvo mal reaccionar así. Dime ¿estas mejor?

— Sí, yo…solo olvidé comer bien — Sus manos le sudaban, sentía los nervios subiéndosele a la cara y no sabía cómo disimularlo.

— Me alegra oír que no fue nada grave, me tenías con el pendiente y no pude pasar a verte después.

— ¿Y por qué no viniste ayer? — habría sonado casi a reclamo de no ser por el tono que usaba, algo tímido.

— Me llamaron para una misión de emergencia, tuve que salir esa misma tarde después de su entrenamiento.

— Oh, qué mal — Un momento de silencio se formó entre ellos donde la chica se sintió avergonzada, debía suponer esa opción, aunque no le gustara tanto pensarlo. Por su parte, el androide respiró hondo y sonrió al dejar salir el aire, parecía estar buscando qué decir pues sus ojos pasaban de un lugar a otro.

— Quisiera invitarte un café —. Soltó en un solo sonido, sin rodeos ni vueltas, dejando boqui abierta a la rubia que segundos antes se sentía apenada por parecer tan apresurada.

— Bueno yo…yo…quisiera ir – _"y Dios sabe que no miento"_ cantaba en sus adentros— pero iba a irme con las chicas.

— ¡Nos vemos mañana, Cassie! — gritaban al unísono sus amigas, caminando entre risitas y susurrándose cosas. El destino no pudo planearlo mejor que ellas.

Y ahora la rubia se encontraba abriendo y cerrando la boca, a su parecer como una total tonta sin saber qué decir. No quería decir que no, moría por conocerlo desde la primera vez que lo vio, pero esas ganas eran tantas que le hacían perder la habilidad de comunicarse adecuadamente y sabía que podía parecer que estaba poniendo escusas. Sus manos heladas y sus labios secos suplicaban una acción cualquiera, y para su suerte fue él quien actuó primero, tomando con delicadeza una de sus manos y sonriéndole cálidamente.

— Por favor, insisto.

Esos ojos la hipnotizaron, relajándola de repente en un aura donde nadie más existía ni quisiera que nadie más estuviese en ese instante, asintiendo distraídamente y ladeando inconsciente poco a poco la cabeza sin dejar de mirarle. El ruido de un jet la despertó asustándola, causando que diera un respingo en su lugar y dándose cuenta que no quedaban ya naves disponibles.

— Pero, ¿cómo bajaremos?

La respuesta de Visión fue simple y demostrada en sus acciones.

Tomó la mano de la rubia y la acercó lentamente a él, se inclinó hacia delante quedando a su altura y a centímetros de su rostro, pasó sus brazos por detrás de su espalda y piernas y la cargó, tomándola por sorpresa haciéndola soltar un pequeño chillido.

Era una suerte que la nave donde iban sus amigas ya se hubiera ido.

Cuando Cassie notó que el piso empezaba a alejarse se aferró al cuello del sintezoide, escondiendo su cara y al mismo tiempo sintiendo su aroma, fresca y un poco dulce, profunda como el océano y como sus ojos. No, no estaba arrepentida de haber aceptado ir con él, tenía miedo de mirar a su alrededor y darse cuenta de que el aire que sentía golpear su piel era por estar volando lejos de la superficie, pero a pesar de eso soltó su agarre tan solo un poco para fijarse en el paisaje, el mar a su alrededor y la ciudad cada vez más cerca, la voz de Visión sonando en su pecho junto a su oído.

— ¿Tienes miedo? — preguntó el vengador, con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

— No, ya no. Es hermoso.

— No voy a soltarte.

— Lo sé, confío en ti — con naturalidad, la chica recargó su cabeza en el hombro de él, disfrutando la vista y disfrutando de su cercanía hasta que llegaron al muelle, donde la dejó en el piso con delicadeza para empezar a caminar.

Y en todo el trayecto a la cafetería los nervios que sintiera la rubia disminuyeron hasta no sentirlos, comenzaba incluso a bromear sobre cualquier cosa, a contarle experiencias que no le diría a nadie más. Cuando llegaron al establecimiento la gente los miró con extrañeza, y no era por ver a un sujeto de piel roja y capa amarilla entrar a un bohemio lugar, sino por las risas que resonaron cuando aparecieron por la puerta, llamando la atención de todos.

Lo curioso no acabó ahí, sino que pasaron casi cinco horas sentados bebiendo de todo menos la típica taza de café caliente. La gente iba y venía y sin darse cuenta dejó de llegar, la mesera les indicó que pronto cerrarían y fue entonces que ambos se miraron, dándose cuenta de lo tarde que era ya.

— Lo siento, no era mi intención —Se disculpó el sintezoide, por la hora.

— No lo sientas, por favor. La verdad es que se me ha ido el tiempo volando, no lo sentí pasar—. Dijo Cassie, moviendo sus manos para aliviar la preocupación del otro.

— Pero es tarde, déjame acompañarte a tu casa en cambio ¿sí?

— No es que no sepa cuidar de mi misma, Visión. — Fingía reproche, sabía que no lo decía con intenciones de ofender, pero a esas alturas le era inevitable jugar.

— Lo sé, vi como entrenabas, la seguridad que tienes en ti misma, sería un tonto si creyera que no sabes defenderte.

— Solo porque lo dices de ese modo… — soltando una pequeña risa y tomando sus cosas, se levantó de su asiento y llamó a la mesera para pagar.

— No te preocupes, ya está todo pagado. He subido a su sistema mi cuenta y la cantidad exacta.

— ¿Cómo has hecho eso? — Cassie preguntó, entre curiosa y sorprendida.

— De la misma forma que te mandé el mensaje en la tarde. — Caminó hacia la salida, sonriendo orgulloso.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que ya tengo dinero en mi celular?

— Claro, puedes comprar todo lo que quieras en mi nombre.

Las bromas siguieron toda la noche entre las calles que sobre volaban, Nueva York era una ciudad distinta de noche, si fuera otra ocasión con gusto la recorrerían juntos, pero por el momento debía cumplir y llevarla hasta su casa, sana y salva.

— Gracias, eso fue divertido — decía abriendo la puerta con sus propias llaves.

— Gracias a ti por aceptar, Cassie. Tu compañía es muy agradable.

— ¿Nos vemos el lunes? — y más que pregunta parecía una petición, no podía ocultar el hecho de querer verlo de nuevo, en ese instante ni siquiera deseaba dejarlo ir.

— Trataré de no faltar, lo prometo. — En un acto sin premeditar, Visión tomó el rostro de la chica y depositó un pequeño beso en su frente— Hasta entonces.

Saliendo del pórtico, el sintezoide se desprendió del suelo para volar lejos de ahí, dejando a la rubia entre su sorpresa y su ensoñación.

Adentro nadie la esperaba, solo una pequeña nota en la mesita de la sala escrita por su padre, avisando que llegaría al día siguiente, tal vez.

Entre tanto, Visión aparecía en la torre Stark creyendo que pasaba desapercibido, cruzando los salones y los pisos, encontrándolos todos en oscuridad y silencio. Un único espacio se mantenía iluminado por el refrigerador abierto, y de no haber sido porque desde ahí lo llamaran, no hubiese adivinado que se trataba de Barton.

— ¿Cómo te fue, campeón?

— Debería agradecerte, fue tu idea el haberla invitado a salir.

— Soy un genio, lo sé. Todos aquí me subestiman. —Sacaba varias cosas del refrigerador hacia la mesa que ahí había, volviendo a meter la cabeza en su búsqueda por alimento—. Y por tu tono de voz deduzco que te fue bien ¿no?

— No te equivocas, ella es muy linda y divertida, el tiempo… bueno yo sé que el tiempo es fijo y pasa igual para todos, pero ¿has visto que hora es?

— Es tarde, eso lo sé. — dijo Barton, divertido.

— Ha pasado tan rápido junto a ella, es increíble, no sé cómo pasó.

Con su última vuelta, los ingredientes de un perfecto sándwich ya estaban dispuestos para el arquero, sin dejar de prestar atención al contrario y ensanchando su sonrisa con cada palabra oída. Al final soltó una carcajada sin poder ponerle mayonesa a su rebanada de pan, negando con la cabeza.

— Lo siento, lo siento. — Tomó un respiro y decidió sentarse frente al sintezoide, acabar su tarea con el cuchillo y el aderezo y buscar las palabras correctas— ¿de verdad no sabes cómo pasó? — Visión negó frunciendo el ceño y recargando los brazos en la mesa, sentándose también — cuando haces algo que te gusta es normal que el tiempo se te haga corto…

— Eso pasa porque tu cerebro se distrae lo suficiente de la percepción espacio-tiempo y…oh…

Barton le sonrió de lado mientras jugueteaba con un tomate, tenía en su porte infantil una sentencia que ponía nervioso al sintezoide, que lo hacía negar y mirar en otra dirección.

— Es curioso, Visión — continuó en su labor de prepararse su comida, pero aquella expresión burlesca no se borraba del rostro.

— ¿Qué es curioso, Clint? — no era como si de verdad quisiera saber, había hecho la pregunta casi automáticamente y ahora se arrepentía de hacerla.

— ¿Sabes? Tony no es el único que hace experimentos.

— Temo que no te estoy entendiendo — y en cierta medida no quería.

— Creo comprender qué te pasa.

— ¿Me pasa algo? — Preguntó Visión, tratando de recordar si había algo mal en su sistema.

— Por supuesto, pero no sabía que fuera posible. Tendría que consultarlo con mi colega Stark para estar seguro.

— ¿Yo, tu colega? – Por el elevador hacia acto de presencia el último nombrado, aflojando su corbata y robándose el emparedado del arquero, recién hecho, recibiendo un reproche típico del rubio— Visión, dime que no le has dado alcohol.

— No le he dado alcohol… — el mencionado respondió.

— Gracias al cielo. Ahora dime ¿por qué el halcón habla de tener el IQ mayor a diez?

— Muy gracioso, Tony. Pero he hecho un gran descubrimiento, uno que nadie esperaba. — El castaño miró confundido a Visión esperando que él supiera de qué iba el rollo de Barton, pero lo único que encontró fue que él tenía la misma expresión.

— Al grano, Clint ¿Cuál es tu brillante descubrimiento? — Por lo visto Stark no estaba de humor para ser paciente.

— Él — apuntó al androide con el cuchillo—. Mi querido amigo, él es mi descubrimiento. Visión está e-na-mo-ra-do.

— No sé de qué esté hablando…— pero sus palabras fueron ignoradas, Tony le miraba con los ojos entre cerrados, acosándolo y buscando indicios de que lo que decía su compañero fuera otra más de sus tonterías. Por supuesto Visión no pudo sostenerle la mirada gracias a su creciente inquietud, esto le dio todas las respuestas al castaño.

— Entonces ¿es cierto? — Oh, ahora sí que estaba interesado — ¿Quién es la afortunada?

— Vamos, no creerán que eso puede pasar ¿verdad?

— Eso era lo que iba a consultar contigo. — Decía rodeando el hombro de Stark y arrebatándole el sándwich a medio comer—. Dime querido colega ¿es eso posible?

— Es más posible que el hecho de que tú seas mi colega. — Para poder caminar hacia el sintezoide, Stark quitó de sí mismo el brazo de Barton, dirigiéndose hacia él—. Es cierto que no conocemos cuáles son tus capacidades totales aún, pero sabemos que Ultrón te hizo para ser "perfecto", dotándote de inteligencia. La gema en cambio te da conciencia, y eso prácticamente te vuelve superior a cualquier máquina.

— Ahora en español, por favor.

— Claro "colega" — rodó los ojos y volvió a mirar al sintezoide, aunque este ya no lo veía, sus ojos azules solo estaban puestos sobre sus manos, era como escuchar a un psicólogo decirte tus verdades, y pese a que Tony Stark no era exactamente un genio en cosas emocionales, vendría siendo el que entendía más lo que le pasaba a Visión a nivel mecánico — una tostadora hace lo que hace porque está programado para hacerlo. No piensa.

— Ajá…

— Está destinada a hacerlo toda la vida porque no puede hacer otra cosa. ¿Has visto esa película con Will Smith? ¿Esa con los androides que cuidan de las personas y al final por culpa de una inteligencia artificial superior se revelan?

— Sí, "Soy robot", muy buena.

— Eso es lo que pasa cuando le das el poder de entender a una máquina. Se vuelve intelectualmente inestable y con las órdenes erróneas se puede volver un asesino en masa.

—Ultrón. — Comentó el otro.

— No eres tan tonto como te ves, Barton…

— Esto es una locu…— no pudo acabar su frase pues un emocionado Clint le interrumpió sin siquiera prestar atención al insulto del castaño.

— ¡Espera, espera, esta es la mejor parte! — ya estaba frente al sintezoide, y con Tony, casi lo tenían acorralado contra la mesa.

— Y luego estas tú — apuntó descaradamente con el índice— con inteligencia y conciencia, actuando con total libertad, gozando del libre albedrío que cualquiera de nosotros tiene como derecho ¿tienes idea de lo que eso significa?

— ¡Yo sé! — El rubio alzaba su mano cual infante en primaria— ¡eso significa que tenemos una súper tostadora!

— Barton, pones en vergüenza a tu madre. — Cansado de la inmadurez de Clint y sumado a su cansancio de haber llegado de una larga junta, el millonario se alejó de la presencia de un ya confundido sintezoide y antes de desaparecer por un elevador diferente al que había aparecido, siguió hablando—. Tu conciencia te concede los mismos derechos que un ser vivo, que un humano. El amor también es un derecho, Visión ¿eso responde su pregunta?

Las puertas del elevador se cerraron por fin, dejando sin palabras a ambos héroes, con la diferencia que uno estaba más satisfecho que otro y éste mismo estuviera dándole palmaditas en el hombro al segundo.

El lunes llegó después de un fin de semana revelador, tanto para Visión como para Cassie, con ayuda de sus amigos en cada parte y suspiros de negación y aceptación al mismo tiempo. Un par de pequeñas misiones para el sintezoide y tareas para la rubia no iban a lograr sacar de sus mentes al opuesto. Nadie iba a negar que estaban enamorados, por la manera en que hablaban y actuaban al pensarse era más que obvio, pero no todos estaban seguros de que aquello estuviese bien.

América creía que su amiga se estaba ilusionando demasiado, conocía la historia de Nathaniel y sentía que la mente de Cassie brincaba por haber encontrado a alguien con quien olvidarlo pues el tiempo en que se había fijado en él era como para pensar que, si algo surgía, sería solo pasajero. Aun así, la apoyaba, creía en el amor en todas sus formas y jamás la dejaría en eso.

Kate, por su parte y sin remedio, le seguía en su loco camino, se emocionaba con ella y le sugería planes, le daba ideas y le hacía suspirar con sus historias "imagina si pasa esto…", no podía contra aquello, aunque tuviese miedo de ser cómplice de un posible corazón roto estaba dispuesta a todo por ella.

¿Pero qué podían saber dos adolescentes experimentales acerca del amor?

Tony Stark le había advertido al sintezoide tener mucho cuidado con las emociones, no sobraron palabras al decirle que todo siempre podía salir mal y habría que caminar con cautela sobre "zona no explorada" refiriéndose al poder de la gema sobre los sentimientos que pudiera concederle y cómo se los concedía, el lugar y el tiempo que sufrían a través de ellos.

Fue muy específico en todo, trataba de alentarlo también en su búsqueda del amor adecuado para él, del autoconocimiento y reflexión, de lo que significaba ser y no ser humano, de una u otra forma eso le estaba ayudando. Clint respondía las preguntas que Visión le hiciera acerca de las citas, el romance y el corazón, le daba consejos y le aseguraba que no tenía nada de malo enamorarse de alguien en tan poco tiempo, que de eso se trataba el amor a primera vista y otros clichés.

¿Pero qué podían saber dos adultos que solían fracasar en sus relaciones?

La verdad es que nadie sabía con certeza de qué se trataba el amor. Vaya, que ni en internet se hallaba una respuesta clara con su "Cerca de 383,000,000 resultados" y sin contar los efectos que una gema del infinito resultaba en un androide. Todo era complicado. Pero cuando se vieron en el Triskelion resultó tan simple que todo lo anterior se fue muy a la mierda en ese mismo segundo.

— Hola. — Dijo Visión, contento de ver a la chica que ocupaba sus pensamientos.

— Hola, Visión, que bueno que pudiste venir.

— Las cosas han ido bien en SHIELD. Dime ¿Cómo estuvo tu fin de semana?

— Mi fin de semana… — sonreía tímidamente al recordar el último par de días junto a sus amigas—. Bien, supongo.

— ¿Supones? ¿Es eso bueno, o malo?

— Es bueno, todo tranquilo.

— ¿Y qué tal la escuela?

— Pues… — su mueca no fue tan esclarecedora, torcía la boca con los ojos fijos al suelo—. Hoy acabaron mis exámenes, fueron un poco duros, pero creo que me fue bien.

— Te esforzaste, lo sé. Eso merece una recompensa — dándole un pequeño toque con su índice en la punta de la nariz a la chica— ¿Quieres ir al parque de diversiones después del entrenamiento?

— No sabes cuánto me encantaría…

Los días pasaron con aquellos dos saliendo después de las dos horas propias en el Triskelion. No a diario podían estar juntos pues solicitaban al sintezoide a las mismas misiones de riesgo, y a diferencia de los jóvenes, a los Vengadores no se les pedía opinión ni se les daba opción, sabían el riesgo que corrían y que eran de suma importancia dentro. Eran héroes y es lo que debían hacer, la obligación moral era más grande que SHIELD entero.

— Te lo digo chica, te está maleducando — bromeaban las tres muchachas un sábado en la noche, en pijama, comiendo pizza y botanas delante del televisor.

— América ¿por qué tú no me llevas a algún lugar bonito? — preguntó Kate, a modo de juego.

— Porque tú ya estas maleducada, princesa. Eres un caso perdido. — Dijo la joven Chávez, era divertido molestar a la de pelo oscuro.

— Oh, vamos, no es como que me compre cosas innecesarias o me mande flores todos los días —. Tenían ruborizándose a la rubia cada cinco minutos, era como su juego imaginario favorito y la que lograse hacerlo más veces ganaba.

— ¿Y el oso de peluche que está ahí? No lo había visto antes — la joven de cabello rizado subía y bajaba las cejas simultáneamente.

— ¡Ese no cuenta, lo ganó en la feria por mí!

— Ajá, no cuenta, pero todo lo que nos dices que te invita si entra en esas cosas ¿no?

— ¡No, no es así! La comida no es completamente innecesaria y lo sabes. Fin — mascaba su rebanada de pizza con un puchero en los labios.

— Pero la comida sirve de chantaje, ella siempre lo hace — la arquera le tiraba un puñado de palomitas a la morena al fin de su queja.

— ¡Es que los osos de peluche siempre los usas de blanco cuando te enojas! — esta vez el misil usado fue una almohada hacia la cara de Kate.

— ¡Basta! En esta casa nadie chantajea a nadie con comida — gritó Cassie. ¿Por qué tenían que molestarla de esta manera?

— Solo en esta casa… por cierto, ¿te ha pedido algo, se han besado?

— ¡Kate! — la pregunta ruborizó por completo a la rubia, avergonzándola al punto de cubrir su rostro con la misma almohada voladora de hace un instante.

— ¿Qué? Salen casi todos los días, no me digas que no.

— Eso no te incumbe, Kate, déjame a la niña en paz — dijo América, en una pose de madre protectora, mientras apuntaba a la pelinegra.

— Ay, por el amor a todo ¿no has imaginado al menos como sería?

— ¿Cómo sería…? — la rubia estaba que no entendía, al menos en ese momento no captaba lo que su amiga quería saber.

— Besarlo, ya sabes.

— N-No, no se… — Cassie estaba nerviosa, no es que no lo hubiera pensado, pero era vergonzoso admitirlo.

— Kate… — negaba con los ojos entre cerrados—. Ya hemos hablado de eso…

— ¿Eso? Chicas, ¿de qué están hablando? No me dejen con la duda, ¿es sobre él?

— Sobre él, sobre sus besos, sobre su miem…

— ¡Kate! — y sin más y con rapidez, la chica de ojos pardo se abalanzó a la arquera tapando su boca con una mano y luchando contra los golpecitos que supuestamente le harían daño con la otra, todo mientras Cassie alzaba el traste de palomitas para salvarlos de aquella lucha.

Era divertido, estar con ellas dos. Seguían su pelea cuando de la calle escucharon el ruido de un auto y un portazo. Segundos después entraba a la casa Scott con un porte oscuro al igual que su mirada, la cual pudo cambiar al notar, unos pasos luego, que las chicas le observaban.

— Oh, hola muchachas, no esperaba que estuvieran hoy aquí — se quitaba su saco para arrojarlo en cualquier parte de la sala.

— ¿Está todo bien pá?

— No todo, pulga. Las cosas se jodieron un poco con HYDRA

— ¿Hubieron bajas?

— No, no. Ninguna por suerte, pero nos tendieron una trampa y…— sus hombros de alzaron y negó con la cabeza— por poco hago explotar una base entera.

— Tranquilo señor Lang ¿quiere pizza? La pizza siempre es la solución — Kate trataba de animarlo, a cualquiera pudo pasarle y en ocasiones así era, a alguien debía tocarle esa mala suerte, no siempre eran misiones con resultados perfectos.

— Claro, ¿por qué no? — la pizza era la solución para todo.

El tema de conversación cambió después de un momento de silencio, uno tenso que ni siquiera Bishop pudo romper con facilidad.

Las noches no pasaba aquello desapercibido para ninguna persona en SHIELD, todo el asunto flotaba alrededor de cada uno y eso, a la rubia, le robaba minutos de sueño. Pero al menos ya no le costaba dormirse como antes, el insomnio le había abandonado sin darse cuenta de cuando pasó en realidad. Lo único que encontraba cierto era que Visión era su último pensamiento al caer en manos de Morfeo y su primer pensamiento al despertar, siempre ansiosa de verlo. Su libreta de sueños yacía en el mismo lugar donde lo dejara el día que conoció al sintezoide, solo que aún no se daba cuenta de esa extraña coincidencia pues para la rubia aquello ya no tenía por qué preocuparle.

Scott había visto cómo su hija llegaba con Visión algunas veces por las tardes, variando por poco las horas, nunca demasiado de noche, pero tampoco demasiado normal, y obviamente le había preguntado a Cassie qué era lo que ocurría, a lo que ella simplemente le respondió "creo que estamos saliendo" volviendo a subir a su habitación como si estuviese bailando con el viento, desprendida del mundo real, casi se podía jurar que en cada paso salían flores por debajo de la rubia.

Y Visión tampoco se salvó de la pregunta, a él lo tomó de sorpresa mientras una mañana tenían su propio entrenamiento. Ambos estaban agitados, pero eso no le impidió al hombre hormiga dirigirse a él cuando acabaron de usar el campo, plantándose enfrente e interrogándole lo mismo. El sintezoide trataba de recuperar el oxígeno, excusa suficiente para no mirar a Scott a los ojos y quedarse mudo, cosa que por suerte no pasó pues "si" fue la única respuesta que salió de su boca. Si, le admitió al padre de Cassie que le gustaba ella, y si, hubo palabras al respecto por parte de Scott, pero ninguna de amenaza, ninguna advertencia, ningún gesto que pudiera aterrorizar a nadie, el héroe solo le miró con las manos en la cintura, cansado también y con el sudor escurriendo por su sien.

— Si no supiera quien eres…— recordaba a la perfección aquel día— pero lo sé, y no puedo enojarme por eso. Confío en ti.

Scott salió del lugar dejándolo solo, pensando en qué cables acababa de pasar. ¿Le estaba concediendo el permiso para salir con su hija? ¿Estaba esperando que el sintezoide hiciera algo? No sabía desde cuando se veían, probablemente apenas y cumplían un mes de conocerse, parecía imposible que fuera a pasar algo en tan poco tiempo, pero hasta él, tomando en cuenta que sobre la marcha no había sido un padre modelo, tenía conciencia de lo sensible que podía llegar a ser Cassie cuánto se encariñaba con las personas que la tratasen bien, que le dieran un poco de cariño, lo inocente que era su alma a pesar de sus veintidós años.

Y los estúpidos que le hacían daño siempre acababan por irse y alejarse de ella cual cobardes. Luego estaba Visión, con un nacimiento nada usual y reciente, con apariencia de veinticinco y mente de veinte, cordial y siempre dispuesto a ayudar, amigo de todos que nunca decía "no", era imposible no quererlo, y eso le frustraba porque, en su interior, sabía que él podría ser el indicado para su hija.

— ¿Y además de atravesar cosas y volar, puedes hacer algo más? — caminaban bajo el cielo nublado de la ciudad, el frio empezaba a sentirse con el transcurrir de las horas hacia la noche aquel día.

— Puedo proyectar una imagen diferente a mí sobre todo mi cuerpo. — contestó el sintezoide, a pesar del clima, le gustaba pasear al lado de la joven.

— No entendí nada ¿puedes mostrarme? — preguntó Cassie, curiosa.

— Con gusto, solo dime ¿hay algún famoso que te guste?

— ¿Qué me guste? Pues, ninguno en específico, pero… Johnny Depp es lindo.

— Entonces…— un leve brillo dorado se reflejó en el costado de la chica, llamando su atención y deteniéndose en el instante que volteara para darse cuenta que, a su lado, ya no era Visión el que caminaba con ella sino él, el actor que antes mencionara.

— ¡Oh, por dios! — la rubia tuvo que dar un paso hacia atrás para que su vista pudiese pasear de la cabeza a los pies de "Johnny". Era la réplica exacta y Cassie no dejaba de mirarle con asombro— es increíble y da un poco de miedo a la vez…

— ¿Miedo? Creí que te gustaba — a propósito, el sintezoide se acercaba a ella de una forma traviesa.

— Sí, me gusta, pero es tan extraño — a medida que él se acercaba ella se alejaba— me dan ganas de pedirte un autógrafo y al mismo tiempo salir corriendo ¿entiendes? ¿Visión?

— Entiendo — pero el rostro de la celebridad seguía mostrando esa juguetona chispa que la joven no pasaba desapercibida.

Los pasos de Cassie repentinamente se aceleraron alejándose, pero no por mucho, pues a prisa le siguieron los del ahora hombre, corriendo hasta alcanzarla y detenerla por la cintura sin señal de luchas ni forcejeo, solo carcajadas que el aire se llevaba y un abrazo disimulado en medio del muelle y un par de personas que caminaban rápido y distraídos, sin notarlos y mucho menos la apariencia que portaba el sintezoide.

— ¡Es tan extraño, Johnny está abrazándome! — hablaba y reía al tiempo que apoyaba sus manos en las de él y este acomodaba su cabeza entre los hombros de la chica y su cuello.

— ¿Te incomoda?

— No quiero aparecer mañana en los periódicos ¿puedes imaginarlo? "Depp y la rubia del muelle" – hizo un movimiento exagerado de mano para simular un letrero sin darse cuenta que, de nuevo, un brillo devolvía a Visión a su apariencia habitual.

— ¿Así está mejor? — la pregunta salió en un susurro e hizo que a la joven se le erizara la piel, girando su rostro hacia él y dándose cuenta de la cercanía que ahora tenían, con sus mejillas ruborizándose peligrosamente y los labios a centímetros de los ajenos, acelerando sus latidos y deteniendo el momento.

Un trueno a su alrededor despertó a la rubia de aquella ensoñación, desviando con un creciente nerviosismo la vista al cielo, maldiciendo a Thor como si la lluvia que se avecinaba fuera más interesante que sus deseos de besarlo, de ser correspondida, de sentir sus manos subir de la cintura a su cara, de cumplir todo lo que no se estaba atreviendo a hacer, sin saber, que era exactamente lo mismo que Visión también quería hacer.

— Parece que va a llover — dijo sintiéndose tonta, no encontraba algún otro tema que no fuera el clima.

— Es una lástima — sus manos se movieron y por una fracción de segundo el corazón de Cassie se detuvo creyendo que algo ocurriría, pero lo único que pasó fue lo contrario, al sentir como se separaba de ella— quería llevarte a comer algo antes de regresar.

— Conozco el mejor restaurante de la ciudad – intentó decir con una sonrisa, para disimular la pequeña decepción anterior.

— Ya iremos mañana, Cassie, te lo prometo. Por ahora será mejor regresar si no nos queremos mojar.

— Es cierto, te podrías oxidar — a cambio de la broma, el sintezoide revolvió levemente el cabello rubio al tiempo que la acercaba para levantarla y alzarla como ya era su costumbre, cargándola en ambos brazos y dejando que ella se abrazara a su cuello – y no queremos eso ¿verdad?

Pero el aire frío impidió que el vuelo de Visión se acercara a la velocidad que anhelaba para llegar a tiempo porque, antes de lograrlo, había empezado a llover ligeramente, mojando a penas su ropa.

— ¿Se trata del restaurante chino en la cincuenta y tres? — todo el camino a casa de la joven, Visión se la pasó recorriendo un mapa mental en busca de a qué lugar se refería Cassie cuando ésta le pidió que adivinara cual era el mejor sitio para comer de la ciudad.

— Sigues estando lejos — contestó abriendo la cerradura de su hogar. La lluvia arreciaba y no habría forma de que el sintezoide se fuera con ese tiempo –. Sin embargo, ahora estas a punto de conocer el mejor restaurante de la ciudad — y sin mirar atrás, entró de lleno a la sala cual presentador— ¡mi casa!

Visión negó con un gesto divertido en su rostro, no esperaba aquella respuesta. La chica hizo un ademán con la cabeza en una invitación para que pasara, y aunque por alguna razón no estaba del todo seguro, suspiró y dio un par de pasos dentro, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

— Tal vez no pudimos comer fuera, pero si supieras qué tal me quedan los hot cakes… — caminó hasta su cocina y asomó por la puerta —. ¿Vienes? Apuesto a que salen mejor si me ayudas.

El recorrido de la sala a la cocina fue una mezcla de sensaciones para el sintezoide, tanto por los objetos y muebles que nunca había visto por ser la primera vez dentro de aquella casa como por los olores que percibía, unos muy agradables que nunca tuvo el placer de sentir hasta ahora. La chica estaba estirando su cuerpo para bajar los ingredientes de su alacena, mientras que en la mesa ya estaban los contenedores y el fuego estaba encendido. Él por supuesto no sabía nada de cocina, todo estaba en la práctica que le hacía falta y que Cassie le decía sobre la marcha, indicándole qué hacer y cuando hacerlo, pidiéndole lo que necesitara, así fuera un simple plato.

Al final, lograron unos decentes hot cakes bañados en miel, disfrutaron de una sencilla cena con la lluvia de fondo para acompañar sus risas.

— No creo que sea conveniente intentar salir aún. No parece que la lluvia vaya a parar pronto — dijo la rubia recogiendo sus trastes y llevándolos al fregadero.

— Pero se hace tarde, no quiero meterte en problemas — el sintezoide imitó la acción y se levantó también. Miró por la ventana de la cocina la oscuridad del exterior y las gotas recias que caían—. A menos que quieras que...— no reparó en qué momento ya estaba de espaldas a ella y mucho menos el instante en que la chica girara abruptamente, chocando con él.

El fuerte golpe entre ambos los hizo perder el equilibrio, ella intentó sostenerse del borde de la alacena sin éxito debido a sus manos mojadas y su peso la empujó hacia delante cuando estas resbalaran. Por su parte, Visión tuvo que dar un paso hacia atrás y en un acto reflejo se inclinó para sostener a la rubia y amortiguar su caída.

Ahora ambos estaban en el suelo, uno encima del otro alzando su vista para ver al contrario.

Un mar de nervios se situó en ambos, percibiendo como el ambiente se tensaba sin dejar que alguno se moviera. Solo sus ojos paseaban, de arriba a abajo, entre miradas y labios, respiraciones cada vez más irregulares y latidos aumentando su velocidad. Cassie creyó, dentro de aquel instante, haberse puesto más roja de lo que era posible, sus mejillas ardían por la situación y sobre todo por la posición en la que se encontraban, donde la mesa era el único soporte a medias de ambos.

¿Qué estaban esperando para levantarse y sacudirse? ¿Que el otro hiciera algo? ¿Lo que sea? Basta decir que seguían ahí no porque no pudieran moverse, porque vaya que podían, sino porque no querían moverse un centímetro lejos de donde estaban.

El rechazo nunca estuvo en las posibles opciones para no actuar, eran la inquietud y la excitación de hacerlo y no saber cómo proceder hizo que ambos se acercaran con lentitud hasta al fin pegar sus bocas, al principio sin movimiento y luego, entre pausas y casi con temor, abriéndolas levemente, lo suficiente para que la chica llegará a soltar un suspiro inocente sobre los labios de Visión.

En ese momento ella se separó a causa del aire que le faltaba, abrió los ojos hacia él y cayó en cuenta de lo que había hecho, tapándose el rostro con ambas manos sintiendo una profunda pena.

— Lo siento...yo...no debí. Lo siento, soy una tonta. — Su cara ardía y no dejaba de negar con la cabeza, pero tampoco dejaba de procesar la calidez que hallara en esos labios, resolviendo una de las preguntas que Kate le hiciera sin disimulo un día " _¿sus labios estarán fríos o tibios?"_

Antes de bajar sus brazos para levantarse, el sintezoide los tomó y retiró para poder verle a los ojos, sin impedimento, acercándose a ella y volviéndola a besar, un poco más rápido esta vez, despertando sus emociones, tomándola por sorpresa mientras la rubia intentaba que el aire no le faltara, respirando entre sus labios cuando los abría y cerraba, con sus crecientes jadeos traicionándola, más cuando las manos de Visión se apoyaron en sus piernas y subieron hasta su cintura con lentitud. Fue una suerte que él detuviera el beso, pues el corazón de Cassie estaba a punto de saltar por su boca si intentaba seguir un segundo más, aunque haya querido continuar.

Visión bajó la mirada cuando se distanciaron apenas unos centímetros, toda la información que recibía de cada fibra de su ser le estaban confundiendo, nunca se había sentido así, tan excitado. Su pecho subía y bajaba sin ritmo, deseaba tocar por completo el cuerpo de la chica, pasear sus manos en la blanca piel ajena, ver cómo se erizaba de nuevo tal y como observó esa misma tarde, ser responsable de sacar más jadeos de su boca porque, demonios, le había provocado de sobre manera escucharlos, y no podía controlar nada de lo que sentía en esos momentos por más que cerrara los ojos e intentara estabilizarse.

— Visión...— el llamado por su nombre de inmediato le hizo mirarle, lo que no le ayudó mucho a calmarse. Ella tenía su labio inferior atrapado entre sus dientes, con las mejillas rojas y los ojos en una expresión que no había visto antes— ¿Puedo...? — Volvió a morderse los labios, era insana la manera en que ese gesto le tentara tanto a ser él quien la mordiera— ¿P-Puedo pedirte algo? — era obvio que se estaba pensando demasiado lo que iba a decir, se le notaba además del deseo, los nervios que la contradecían.

— Pídeme lo que quieras... — se escuchó a si mismo con su voz cambiada, había hablado en susurro y era más grave.

La joven cerró sus ojos y tomó aire, recargando sus manos en los hombros del sintezoide, indecisa y con las palabras trabadas. No hallaba la manera para pedir lo que ansiaba pero necesitaba hablar de una vez.

— Hazme el amor...

Bastó un segundo para que él pasara de la sorpresa a la acción, abrazara con fuerza a la chica y juntara sus labios, hambriento de probar más de ella.

Y adiós cordura, adiós inocencia, hola habitación de Cassie.

Ninguno de los dos supo si habían llegado caminando, volando, arrastrándose o las tres cosas al mismo tiempo. Lo único que les importó fue haber llegado a la cama donde Visión la recostara con cuidado, acariciando su rostro, bajando el roce al cuello, disfrutando del espectáculo que la piel de la rubia ofrecía junto a sus expresiones endemoniadamente dulces y sensuales. Casi parecía pecado tocarla de esa manera, un privilegio poder ser quien probara ese sabor indescriptible de su boca, la combinación perfecta que encendía en él lo que nunca creyó que podía sentir en la vida, eso que lo estaba volviendo adicto.

Su mano bajó hasta el borde de la blusa, provocando espasmos en el estómago de la rubia, parecido a un cosquilleo que saltaba violento del cuerpo. Estaba muy sensible y Visión no dejó escapar eso. Pasó por debajo de la tela hasta el próximo borde que encontrara arriba, paseando sus dedos por el encaje que la ropa interior de la chica tenía, convirtiéndose en su detalle favorito en lo que iba de la noche, tanteando las curvas que sobre salían, sus pechos redondos que cabían en su mano y que aguardaban bajo las ropas, estorbosas en ese punto.

La rubia tenía sus labios sellados con su mano, los gemidos que intentaba acallar la estaban matando y las manos de él no hacían más que provocar en ella escalofríos. Luego su boca, _oh_ , su boca hirviendo que iba subiendo por el cuello y deteniendo su recorrido en su mandíbula mientras la blusa se alzaba y se arrugaba en el tope de las axilas, dejando ver su lindo brassiere rosa, a juego con su tono claro y sonrosado también.

No iba a negarse a nada, ella lo había pedido, lo necesitaba tanto, como si estuviese contra reloj, como si en cualquier momento algo los fuera a separar. Su corazón se aceleraba tanto que el miedo a ser interrumpidos le inundó, desesperándose, levantándose y quitándose ella misma la prenda, jalando a Visión hacia ella y besándolo con prisa, mordiendo su labio sin cuidado y aferrándose a su espalda. No estaría tranquila hasta no acabar esa noche junto a él, a su lado, tapados con la misma sabana, asegurar que no escaparía de ella y que ninguno se arrepentiría de haberlo hecho.

La habitación se iluminó cuando el traje superficial de Visión desapareciera, incrementando los nervios y la impaciencia, invirtiendo sus posiciones para quedar sobre el abdomen de él, mirándolo con ojos brillantes, llenos de ingenua lujuria, sin saber bien lo que debía hacer pero apostándolo todo a su instinto, ese que le decía que debía recorrer su tacto a través del fuerte pecho que tenía enfrente, besarlo con todas sus fuerzas y moverse encima suyo. Efectuó cada cosa que se le ocurría y por supuesto, el androide daba señales de que todo aquello le fascinaba a medida que sus jadeos salían cuando cerraba los ojos y echaba su cabeza hacia atrás. Pero ella no quería que se perdiera nada, se estaba dejando llevar por el momento y se lo llevaría a él también.

Se inclinó hacia delante y pasó sus labios por la barbilla y el cuello, subió de nuevo y rozó sus labios en los ajenos, disfrutando el efecto que producía, con las manos de Visión queriendo subir sin hacerlo, ayudando a que lo hiciera, sentándose y tomando sus muñecas para pasar sus manos sobre ella, sobre sus caderas y su cintura, ascendiendo por su abdomen hasta sus pechos en un camino lento y erótico. El sintezoide empezaba a mover a voluntad sus dedos, contrayéndolos y presionando con suavidad, mordiendo su labio inferior sin dejar de mirar su cuerpo con hambre.

El sostén pasó a mejor vida después de que un "clic" lo aflojó. Los tirantes cayeron por los hombros pálidos y las manos que lo mantenían en su lugar fueron los que al fin lo retirara de su lugar, mostrando más piel y un par de senos que gritaban atención. Cassie se acercó a él y le besó con ahínco, pegando sus cuerpos, acomodándose sobre las piernas desnudas de él, sintiendo su miembro entre las suyas aún cubiertas y soltando un pequeño ruido de sorpresa.

Entonces las manos de Visión tomaron confianza, masajeando los pechos de la rubia, devorándole la boca y bajar, dejando un recorrido de leves marcas y detenerse en medio de las clavículas, dejando el trabajo con sus manos para pasarlas por su espalda y acercarla más, alzando su vista a sus ojos y descubrir el deseo en ellos. Esos gestos lo estaban volviendo loco, jamás imaginó verla de esa forma, con las mejillas encendidas y los labios entre abiertos, con sus brazos sobre sus hombros aguardando al siguiente movimiento que más temprano que tarde llegó.

— ¡Mnaah!

Un fuerte gemido inundó los oídos del sintezoide cuando éste pasara su lengua por uno de sus pezones, provocando la sensibilidad entre las piernas de la rubia que las abrió involuntariamente al tiempo que su espalda se arqueara hacia atrás, exponiendo su cuerpo a merced del contrario, prácticamente ofreciéndoselo. Las cosas no pararon ahí, ella creía que no se podía llegar a sentir más pero a cada segundo se equivocaba, sus movimientos eran incontrolables con la boca de Visión torturándole, introduciendo sus ya erectos pezones dentro para succionar y chuparlos.

Estaba siendo demasiado y sin embargo sentía la necesidad de incrementarlo todo, el cosquilleo en su interior demandaba también esa atención y la necesitaba ahora. Soltó su agarre y desabotonó sin cuidado su pantalón, el siguiente paso era levantarse y aventarlo pero en vez de eso, sintió como la levantaban y volvían a recostarla sobre le cama.

— ¿Te ayudo? — Su voz fue tan profunda y gruesa que bastó para dejarla muda un instante, dejándola asintiendo, mordiendo su propio dedo índice y poniendo de su parte para que la prenda saliera fácilmente —. Sabes, me encantan tus piernas...

Y aquello se notó cuando él bajara hasta ellas y acariciara con sus labios el largo de cada una, acompañados por sus manos hasta acabar justo encima de la única prenda que quedaba, donde depositó un largo beso, tensando el cuerpo de la rubia hasta las manos, que apretaban las sabanas que tenía debajo, sin poder evitar tocarse entre las piernas después, casi temblando, diciéndole en silencio lo que quería. Ese beso bajó y se situó en medio, donde el vientre pierde el nombre y ambas piernas empiezan, provocando la separación total de estas e invitándole a explorar su cuerpo a pesar de que la inseguridad no se iba del todo de ella.

Por su parte, él se deleitaba con todo, desde lo que veía hasta con los sonidos que ambos emitían, vaya, que hasta sentía el perfume que transpiraba la chica, el aroma natural de su cuerpo, drogándolo, hipnotizándolo y volviendo su cordura un rayón sin sentido, ansioso de tener todos esos estímulos, provocar hasta los gritos a la rubia y satisfacerla en todo lo que ella quisiera y hasta donde estuviese dispuesta a sentir. Por eso cuando metió su mano y tocó aquel punto sensible y escondido, se tragó los gemidos que ella soltara entre el feroz beso que le daba, aguantando los rasguños en su espalda y las mordidas en su labio, pues ya nada dolía, ahora el calor que ambos emanaban daban paso al placer.

Hirviendo, así percibía la temperatura entre las piernas de ella, aventurando sus dedos al tiempo que lamía su cuello y se llenaba de valor para averiguar cómo estaría en su interior. La duda y las ganas llevaron en un movimiento a su mano un poco más adentro, hasta introducir el dedo medio y sacando de la rubia un ruido diferente, igual de enloquecedor e incitante, que le rogaba para incrementar aquello.

Y lo obtendría.

Los movimientos en su interior aumentaban lentamente, ambos podían sentir cómo la humedad se hacía más notoria y cada gemido se volvía suave y dulce, como si estuvieran haciendo música, una muy excitante canción donde Visión era el intérprete y Cassie el instrumento. Pero aún necesitaban ritmo.

— Aaah...V-Visión...por favor...

Aquello fue el tope de su cordura, la petición por excelencia, el llamado universal para acabar de quitarse cualquier tela que interfiriese con el contacto directo, para hacer lo que ya sabían que llegaría. Le dio un beso antes de dedicarse a bajarle la última prenda que le quedaba, desapareciendo en un resplandor la parte inferior que restaba en él, quedando así, ambos por fin desnudos.

Por un momento se miraron, sus respiraciones entre cortadas y chocando, sus cuerpos temblando por no creer lo que se avecinaba, lo que estaban a punto de hacer sin mirar atrás, solo tratando de asimilarlo sin éxito porque aun cuando creían estar en una ilusión sin despertar, continuaron, besándose sin remedio y removiéndose, acomodando sus sexos, anunciando con gemidos el roce entre ellos y quedándose quietos de nuevo cuando ambos estuvieron unidos.

Era una locura, la cantidad de estímulos que aquellas zonas podían percibir. Sin importar la naturaleza de ninguno, los dos reaccionaron de la misma forma al comenzar las lentas embestidas, inundándolos de calor a su alrededor, sintiendo cómo el desliz se facilitaba por lo húmeda que ella se ponía y los incitaba a seguir, tomando el ritmo perfecto que compasaba a sus gemidos, más sonoros cada vez que entraba y salía.

Las marcas en la espalda de él se acentuaron cuando la rubia apretara su piel debajo de sus uñas, tentándolo a profundizar y acelerar, morder su cuello y marcarla también siendo preso del placer de aquel instante. Ella se aferraba como podía, jadeaba y se movía acompañada de los espasmos producidos por la fricción, de los insistentes besos que el sintezoide dejaba en su cuerpo sin detenerse. Por acuerdo de mutuo silencio dirigido por sus acciones, las embestidas fueron yendo rápidas a medida que los gemidos se hacían gritos, con las contracciones aumentando y apretando el miembro a su alrededor sin poderlo evitar.

— Te amo...

Aquella frase no hizo más que situar en ambos el sentimiento que diferenciaba el simple acto de tener sexo con hacer el amor, incrementando sus sentidos al máximo para besarse en una última batalla por llegar al clímax juntos, bailando con un ritmo ascendente, sus caderas subiendo y bajando y sus alientos chocando, entrelazando las manos para afianzar este pacto de mutua comunión antes de acabar en un fuerte espasmo, mareándolos para llevarlos al mismo tiempo directo al Valhala, extasiándolos al extremo en un gemido unísono para acabar aquel momento de placer.

Esa noche ambos durmieron bajo las mismas sabanas tal y como habían planeado desde que tocaron la cama, cubriendo el abrazo desnudo que ambos cuerpos se daban cansados.

Al amanecer, la rubia se desperezó, sonrió y se llevó una mano entre sus piernas recordando las sensaciones de aquella noche, dejando escapar un pequeño suspiro. Giró en busca de su amante pero para su sorpresa no encontró más que una hoja en la pequeña mesita de noche, escrita con una caligrafía perfecta y el bolígrafo encima.

" _No sabes cuan feliz me hiciste hoy, me hubiese quedado hasta que despertaras pero recibí una alerta y no quise molestarte, te veías tan hermosa. Prometí llevarte a comer hoy, espero verte en la entrada del café donde fuimos por primera vez.  
PD: Espero no haber sido imprudente en dejar en tu computadora una carpeta de archivos que quiero que veas.  
PD 2: TE AMO"_

— ¿Carpeta de archivos? — hizo un gesto de confusión con sus cejas y una pequeña risa al mismo tiempo, creyó en un principio que se trataba de alguna sorpresa de parte del sintezoide, sin embargo sus manos se pusieron frías de repente, como si su inconsciente le estuviera advirtiendo de algo.

Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando se levantó de la cama, algo le decía en sus adentros que no todo andaba bien. Rápidamente y con los nervios creciendo se metió en sus ropas y procedió a encender su máquina, terminando de enfundarse solo en su ropa interior sin importarle nada más que buscar la dichosa carpeta que se encontraba en sus narices como acceso directo.

" _Sueños"._

Otro remolino se situó en su estómago cuando lo abrió y se desplegaron unas veinte carpetas más, cada una con una fecha y todas del mes anterior. Tragó pesado antes de abrir la primera, su cuerpo se tensó sin poderlo evitar, dentro había un video y una nota. Su corazón se apretó. Demasiadas emociones debían ser imposibles de sentirse en un micro segundo, el mismo que transcurrió cuando abrió la nota.

" _Tony me pidió registrar todo lo que viese mientras `duermo´ después de contarle sobre estas interferencias y ruido que en mi sistema. Hoy es la segunda vez que pasa y por segunda vez vi a esta persona, fémina y delgada, rubia, y de ojos azules. En mis escasos días de existir estoy seguro de no tener a nadie como ella en mis registros faciales"_

El corazón de Cassie saltaba de un lado a otro dentro de ella como si en realidad no hubiese otro órgano, aquella descripción encajaba con ella y aunque no fuese la única con esas características en el mundo, tenía el presentimiento de que las cosas que vería en el video que acompañaba la sub carpeta la marcaría de sobre manera.

Con un palpitar inusual y las mano temblorosa, respiró profundo conteniendo el aliento al tiempo que reproducía la grabación.

Imágenes borrosas e interferencia es lo que se veía, como si se tratara de un video hecho con la peor cámara que pudiesen haber conseguido, como si fuese una cámara antigua. Poco a poco la imagen fue aclarándose, se apreciaba el verde del pasto acercarse junto a un punto amarillo. Era como ver una película documental de suspenso, todo se volvía escalofriante con el paso de los segundos hasta que aquel punto se hizo un cuerpo bien definido, volteara y mirara hacia la cámara.

Era ella.

Se alejó de la pantalla tan rápido como pudo, el alma queriendo salir huyendo al tiempo que se aferraba a la rubia en un intento desesperado por no desfallecer ni caer de espaldas cuando trataba de ponerse de pie. En medio de su alterada respiración logró sostenerse de la cama, pero sin éxito, cayendo al suelo con todo y sabanas. Su piel ya era tan pálida como la nieve en ese instante. El video se detuvo después de mostrar cómo la mano del que grababa se extendía para tocar la de ella.

Todo su cuarto estaba hundido en una densa tensión que la ahogaba en ese estado de shock, las cosas que vio no tenían ni un puto sentido en absoluto, ninguno. Las fechas en las carpetas y en los archivos manejaban datos anteriores a que ambos se conociesen y aunque el video era borroso, negar que la persona ahí parada era Cassie era ser tachado por ciego.

Después de un par de minutos de no saber qué hacer con su sangre helada recorriendo sus venas, se levantó como pudo, sosteniéndose el pecho con miedo, mirando la computadora cual espectro fuera a saltar. Abrió la siguiente carpeta sin siquiera sentarse, usando el respaldo de la silla como escudo a lo que fuera a aparecer.

" _Las imágenes se repitieron, la misma chica en el bosque que me mira. Intenté una búsqueda exhaustiva por mi memoria en busca de su rostro pero sigue siendo una desconocida"._

Cerró la nota y con el dedo índice temblándole abrió el video que acompañaba la carpeta. Las interferencias en el video y la calidad no ayudaban en mucho pero tal y como en el primero, antes de que en la pantalla se lograra ver su rostro, paulatinamente se iba aclareciendo todo en la imagen al mismo tiempo que todo se manchaba en la mente de la chica.

Todo se ponía oscuro a su alrededor y casi podía percibir sus ojos latiendo con cada latido, como si algo en su fuero interno se expandiera más de lo que ella podía hacer con sus poderes, estirando su piel y comprimiendo sus huesos. Todo era una locura, tal como el día en que lo vio por primera vez, o peor. Sí, mucho peor porque ahora además del hecho imposible de haber soñado con él resultaba que él también "soñaba" con ella y, como si no fuera lo suficientemente raro, fue hasta donde descansaba su libreta y la abrió en su primera fecha registrada, buscando la misma en los archivos que Visión dejara en su máquina, la décima para ser exactos, y antes de abrir la nota leyó en su propia letra lo que había ocurrido en el sueño.

Ahora sabía cómo debía sentirse ser un profeta.

Las notas de parte de ambos eran similares, describían los sueños y aunque casi todos se parecían al anterior, eran los pequeños detalles y gestos los que los diferenciaban.

A medida que los videos pasaban a través de sus ojos las imágenes se hacían nítidas, las distorsiones eran cada vez menos y su propio rostro reflejaba claramente más expresión en la grabación. Cuando por fin abrió la última carpeta pudo darse cuenta del grandísimo cambio que había con el primer video, éste mostraba una alta calidad jamás vista antes por ella, incluso dudó de que su computadora pudiese soportarlo.

A medida que avanzaba entre el reproductor, notaba la tensión reforzando sus músculos. Todos los archivos acababan en ese minuto aproximadamente pero ésta grabación seguía corriendo hasta que la cámara se detuvo delante de ella ¿por qué seguía viendo aquello? El morbo por ver qué seguía le estaba taladrando la conciencia, probablemente después lo más lógico sería ir con un psicólogo para confirmar su locura, pero ¿qué pasaría con él? No parecía alarmado en absoluto cuando escribiera el asunto de las carpetas y todavía menos al citarla en el café.

"El café…"

Un segundo pasó antes de escuchar su propia voz proveniente de sus pequeñas bocinas, pero para cuando regresó a la realidad el video había acabado e hizo lo que cualquier persona haría al estar en su situación: retrasar el puntero en la línea y reproducir de nuevo esa parte.

En su último sueño le había escuchado hablar por fin, llamándole por su nombre y despertándola de golpe solo para volverlo a ver en su habitación. Aquel video era la versión contraria pues era ella quien lo llamaba, poniendo una imagen negra para luego mostrar una imagen distinta e irreal, con la rubia sentada a lado de una cama, con un semblante serio sin dejar de mirar fijo. En este momento fue que se detuvo todo, no solo la grabación sino el mundo, su mundo, la vida, el día, sus pensamientos, su sangre y todo lo que un día llamó normal.

Y de nuevo las preguntas golpeaban fuerte en su cabeza, causándole dolor y agobio, retrocediendo como una esquizofrénica enjaulada y con la mirada perdida en el vacío hasta que cayó de espaldas en su cama, cubriéndose en su totalidad con sus sabanas, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos.

Eran aproximadamente las dos de la tarde cuando por fin se levantó, aun temblando, sin llegar a ninguna conclusión lógica, divagando en el correcto proceder a pesar de que dudaba que algo así le pudiese suceder a alguien más.

Esperaría a que llegase la hora, iría al lugar acordado y hablaría con él sobre…lo que sea que estuviese pasando.

— ¡Qué demonios debo decirle! – Dejó salir en un grito— Esto no puede ser cierto, no puede ser…

Y sin más, agarró una almohada para aventarla a la pared, desahogándose como podía, volviendo a recogerla para aventarla de nuevo a la cama, levantándola y azotándola como martillo, llorando por enésima vez en lo que iba de esa mañana mientras le sacaba todo el relleno a la pobre almohada.

Sus uñas también volvían a sufrir, estaba en la puerta del café esperando que él apareciera, el estómago ya le dolía de tantos vuelcos que había dado y el suelo, de haber sido una caricatura, ya tendría tres metros de profundidad por tanto recorrer el mismo camino. La desesperación crecía y las estrellas anunciaban la llegada de la noche, habría jurado haber pasado una eternidad ahí de no ser porque revisaba su celular cada cinco minutos, alterando más sus nervios.

Y él no llegaba ni iba a llegar.

Después de que dieran las nueve y la lluvia amenazara con caer, el corazón de la chica se rindió, sintiéndose la más grande de las estúpidas bajo la mirada lastimera de la mesera del restaurante que cerraba el sitio, pero a punto estuvo de irse resignada y molesta consigo misma cuando América bajara del cielo con Kate en sus brazos, ambas con las peores caras de horror que nunca les había visto.

— ¡Cassie! – Dijo alarmada la joven antes de soltarse y caer al piso sin haber llegado por completo — Cassie por todo lo sagrado, ¡hemos estado buscándote por todos lados! – se aferró a la rubia en un abrazo tan fuerte que el aire se les salió de los pulmones.

— Chica, ha pasado algo terrible, se supone que no deberíamos saberlo pero…

— Pero yo escuché como el imbécil de Barton se lo contaba a alguien por teléfono y…

— Luego fuimos al Triskelion y todo es una tormenta, una tragedia en todos los sentidos…

— Sabíamos que debíamos decirte y fuimos a tu casa pero no había nadie, tu padre sigue en la base pero él no nos vio porque de seguro nos hubiese prohibido buscarte…

— Tal vez no debamos estar aquí, tú no deberías estar aquí ¿qué haces en este lugar tan tarde? Debemos ir a otra parte…

— ¡¿Pueden decirme de una maldita vez que rayos pasa?!

Las tres jóvenes se quedaron de una pieza, Cassie no era de gritar ni maldecir pero todo ese parloteo y frases a medias le estaban rompiendo la casi nula paciencia que le quedaba, sabía que ellas no tenían la culpa de lo que le había pasado y mucho menos se imaginaban cuan exasperaba se encontraba, lo único que pudo alcanzar a hacer fue cerrar sus ojos y taparse la cara antes de continuar hablando.

— Lo siento, yo…por favor, continúen.

— Hubo una misión de emergencia, Cassie…

— El asunto no ha acabado pero…hay una baja… — sentenció la morena.

De pronto escuchó un vidrio romperse, no provenía del café ni de los alrededores, era un ruido que seguía haciendo eco dentro de ella, sintiendo la grieta de aquel frágil cristal en su pecho, abriéndose con las miradas que sus amigas le daban, horror e inquietud.

— Cassie…

Pero ella se había alejado dos pasos hacia atrás, negándoles cualquier otra palabra mientras intentaba no caer de rodillas al suelo porque sus piernas amenazaban ya con traicionarla, fallándole al final para tirarla con todos los pedazos rotos de su alma alrededor, queriéndose arrancar cada cabello de su cabeza con todo y pensamientos.

— ¡Cassie! – el grito unísono de nada sirvió para detener las acciones de la rubia, estaba derrumbándose frente a sus ojos sin poder hacer nada al respecto, solo abrazarla tan fuerte como podían y acompañarla el tiempo que fuese necesario ahí en el suelo, con la noche aplastando sus existencias y dejando solo ráfagas de dolor hasta que los sollozos se volvieron secos, escoltados por un inexpresivo rostro mirando a la nada, perdida y cansada, no de llorar sino de ser ella misma en ese momento.

Tal vez pasaron horas ahí, ninguna revisó su reloj para saberlo.

La joven Lang pidió a gritos ser llevada al Triskelion sin éxito, en medio de toda aquella tragedia debían tener prudencia y sabían que su presencia significaría todo lo contrario.

No tenían nada en sus manos y probablemente ya la estuviesen buscando otros agentes, lo único lógico que se les ocurrió entonces fue llevar a la chica a su casa y asegurarse de que no hiciera algo estúpido, sirviéndole un par de tazas de té que por supuesto no aceptó por las buenas y arrastrarla hasta su habitación donde las tres se quedaron.

Obviamente no sentían lo que ella sufría, se imaginaban el dolor que alguien tenía que soportar cuando se pierde a un ser amado pero no tenían idea de lo que había pasado en el transcurso de las últimas veinticuatro horas, aquel momento tan íntimo descubriéndose ser amados por el otro, ser correspondidos y luego descubrir que tal vez estaban destinados a estar juntos desde que el sintezoide comenzó su existencia.

Acostada en su cama con Kate y América en cada lado, no dejaba de pensar en todo lo que habían pasado ese mes, el primer día que lo vio y el chispazo que en su mano dejara el primer contacto con su piel. Todo después de eso se volvió tan natural, no había manera de pasar un mal rato a su lado, pero ya nada de eso importaba si él no estaba. Sus lágrimas no dejaban de caer con los recuerdos, deseaba tanto poder quitarse de encima el brazo de la morena y caminar con pasos de gigante por el mar hasta el Triskelion, pero aún medio dormida ésta ponía suficiente fuerza como para no dejarla ir ni al baño.

Sus fuertes gritos repentinos alarmaban a las chicas y la abrazaban aún más fuerte, acariciando su cabello y su rostro, limpiándole las lágrimas que no parecían querer acabarse. Dieron alrededor de las cuatro de la mañana cuando las tres se quedaron dormidas, Cassie tenía los ojos hinchados y lo suficientemente cansados ya, entre sus planes de escape no se percató de en qué momento había empezado a ver cosas.

El amanecer se asomaba por las ventanas con una rubia atrapada en medio de sus amigas todavía, sentada en la cama con las rodillas contraídas hacia ella y su libreta abierta, escribiendo apresuradamente antes de aprovechar la ensoñación de las dos chicas y escabullirse por la cama hasta su ropero, tomar su traje de "Estatura" y sonreírles como despedida mientras bajaba las escaleras con sumo cuidado, abría la puerta y se marchaba.

Kate despertó después de escuchar su celular, estirarse para alcanzarlo y ver a penas que se trataba de una alarma de parte de uno de sus compañeros, pero no lo abrió, en vez de eso tanteó a su lado el vacío que un cuerpo faltante hacía y alarmándose, zarandeó a la morena con el riesgo de recibir uno de sus mortales golpes hasta despertarla y mirarla con pánico en los ojos, el suficiente para darse cuenta de inmediato que Cassie ya no estaba, encontrando solo una libreta que no habían visto antes con una pluma puesta entre hojas, la cual abrieron sin pensar.

" _Día 18, después de un mes he vuelto a soñar con él._

 _Todo tiene sentido ahora, todos esos sueños que tuve antes de conocerlo fueron pistas que me llevaban al día en que por fin lo vería, estábamos destinados a encontrarnos porque desde que fue creado no dejó de verme cada noche. Estábamos caminando a ciegas a través del tiempo hasta que le fue inevitable a la vida unirnos en el mismo camino. Ahora él se fue pero regresó a mis sueños, eso solo quiere decir una cosa: no está muerto. Me está guiando, sé a dónde ir, muy lejos de aquí donde la gema se perdió de su cuerpo, donde SHIELD no puede estar, entre los escombros de una gran explosión, ahí es donde está brillando su alma, viajando desesperado por mí y ahí es a donde voy, estoy dispuesta a recibir más daño si es por él porque descubrí que le pertenezco, que es mi alma gemela."_

Una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla de Bishop, América la abrazó fuertemente y se miraron, acordando en silencio que buscarían a su amiga y la ayudarían en lo que fuera hasta encontrar a su amado y procurar que siempre estuvieran juntos, tal como debía ser.


End file.
